


Taste of Power

by bgrrl



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln gets a taste of power. There are two versions the 100 word is PG. The 200 word is NC-17. I couldn’t decide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Michael Bay should give Tom and Lincoln to me as an apology for Pearl Harbor.
> 
> Notes: I think Lincoln showed signs of having a dark side. Let’s explore. Lincoln and Tom are alone when they get into their big fight. Written for slashthedrabble's Role Reversal Challenge

Taste of Power (100 words)   
Lincoln looks down at Tom. His sponsor is kneeling in the dirt looking up at him, fear in his eyes. He presses the gun against Tom’s temple. He feels a rush of adrenaline, and something else he can’t name, when Tom flinches.    
“Please.” Tom begs.   
“How bad do you want to live, Tom?” Lincoln asks. Instinctively he knows this is about more than just survival.   
“I’ll do anything.” Tom is shaking.   
“Anything?” Something buried deep in the clone’s mind knows where this is leading.    
“Show me.” Lincoln looks at Tom and licks his lips.   
He likes the taste of power.    
  
Taste of Power (200 words)   
Lincoln looks down at Tom. His sponsor is kneeling in the dirt looking up at him, fear in his eyes. He presses the gun against Tom’s temple. He feels a rush of adrenaline, and something else he can’t name, when Tom flinches.    
“Please.” Tom begs.   
“How bad do you want to live, Tom?” Lincoln asks. Instinctively he knows this is about more than just survival.   
“I’ll do anything.” Tom is shaking.   
“Anything?” Something buried deep in the clone’s mind knows where this is leading.    
“Show me.” He doesn’t know what Tom is going to do, but he wants to find out. He watches as Tom raises trembling hands to his fly.    
Tom hesitates for a moment, disgusted with himself, but there is a gun at his head and he wants to see tomorrow. He takes Lincoln’s cock in his mouth, and works it expertly. Lincoln’s hand is on his head holding him in place. Tom has no choice but to swallow when he comes. Then Lincoln yanks him to his feet. He pulls Tom against him pressing their lips together before pushing his sponsor against the car.   
Lincoln looks at Tom and licks his lips.   
He likes the taste of power.


End file.
